


暗不掩伤

by Bqv, victoriousscarf



Series: 今日异，自难忘 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Outsiders Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bqv/pseuds/Bqv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: victorious太太的Today's a Different Day三部曲翻译之一。应太太要求在AO3存档。原作传送见上。没beta，欢迎捉虫。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dark Doesn't Hide Your Bruises Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809686) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> victorious太太的Today's a Different Day三部曲翻译之一。应太太要求在AO3存档。原作传送见上。  
> 没beta，欢迎捉虫。

“所以我发现了这个瀑布。”Roy说道。他跨坐在椅子上，双臂绕过椅背，目不转睛地盯着Dick.  
Dick只是轻哼一声，目光仍在屏幕上流连。他的姿势糟糕极了，这意味着他敲击键盘的时候累得要死。  
“我刚才说——”  
“我听到了，Roy。”Dick说着话，但还是没有去看。“那又怎么样？那种东西我们一直以来都在看。”  
灯没开，而他们两人在午夜时分独处一室，Roy以前相当喜欢这样。Roy喜欢和Robin一起熬夜，逗弄他，直到他趴在键盘上睡着。  
但那像是上辈子的事*1了，Roy现在和Dick一样疲惫。  
“倒是，”他的声音沉重起来。“但那就是工作和糟心事的一部分。我说的是徒步旅行，带着吃的或者别的东西出去玩。这个瀑布真的相当偏僻，我觉得这个地区的很多导游书里都不会收录。你知道的，放一天假。”  
“我没时间——”Dick的状态从郁闷的无精打采变成了不可阻挡的坚持。Roy开始后悔了，这件事里他参与的每一个部分都后悔。  
“那就挤时间，Rob.”他说完Dick就僵住了。Dick最终向Roy看过来，但夜翼面罩上的护目镜是白色的，Roy看不出其下隐藏的表情。  
“我不再叫那个名字了，”Dick轻软地回应，话音里藏匿苦痛。  
“我知道，”Roy鼓起勇气说了出来。“但是其他的糟心玩意在侵蚀你的防线。”  
“你不用跟我谈心，”Dick已经把头转了回去，重新盯着屏幕看。“没什么需要别人理解的。”  
“胡扯。”Roy生气地说。他累极了，只想躺在Dick脚边的地板上就这么睡过去。也许只是留住Dick不走就足以支持他度过夜晚。“你太累了，早晚要犯错的。”  
“我没有——”  
“Lian想她的Dick叔叔了。”Roy又一次打断他的话。他再次凝视Roy。  
“这太下作了。”Dick嘶声。  
“对，对，我的手段特别肮脏。”Roy交叠双臂，靠着椅背的力度又加大了。“现在这屋子里的所有人可都知道了。所以是你主动休一天假还是非得我敲晕你不可？”  
“是你想要我入队，”Dick的脸绷得紧紧的，Roy用不着去看就知道。“是你一直缠着我，求着我，逼迫我去——”  
“我只想要你和我一起去看那个瀑布，”Roy又一次打断了Dick，他真的承受不来情景再次重演。“Dick，你一定得给自己放一天假。”  
“我没有义务一定要做什么，”Dick的后背挺直，绷紧。Roy以手掩面。他希望自己足够年长，可以偶尔成功地命令Dick去做一件事。  
他徒劳地想着要不要给Bruce打电话，但他也相当确信，揭开Dick的旧伤口于事无补，这旧伤还是他挑起来的。Slade.如果Roy知道要怎样才他妈能抓到他，可能会是个更好的选择，要不是Roy还要为Slade的所在之处赌运气。他那时可能怀着助人之心，因为他真的很喜欢Dick生气勃勃，理智冷静的样子。也可能抱着一股念想，想把Dick从里到外拆穿入腹。  
Roy写了个纸条，确保Slade不会再烦扰Dick。因为Dick现在太过脆弱，这件事只会让他崩溃。如果Dick能承认自己在分离崩析就好了，如果Roy从没觉得这会有用就好了。  
相反他却觉得，就在他注视的时候，Dick已经越滑越远了。  
“Dick，”他低语。“求你了。”  
一片死寂，直到Dick动了动。“Roy，”他的声音那么小，Roy只得抬头去看他。“你想从我身上索求什么？”这个问题如海洋般无尽又幽深。有时他那样看向Dick，胸膛里心跳如雷。他想不出有什么答案能涵括这一切。他只是想要Dick.  
“我想你快乐些。”他最后说。  
Dick向他看过来，眼里饱含怜恨。“我们有人快乐吗？”回答飘散在他们之间的空气里，直到Roy再也受不了，拔腿离开。他关上身后的门，只留夜翼一人对着电脑，甚至没费心去要临别留言。  
瀑布的图片在他的后兜里又放了一段时间。  
他退出局外人时把那张图片贴在了Dick的电脑屏幕上。

 

*1:原文是a million life times away


End file.
